


Voicemails

by SHORTFRY



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23749564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHORTFRY/pseuds/SHORTFRY
Summary: The sound of her voice kept him going throughout his work week, reminding him to enjoy the little things in life. [AU][Sess/Kag][Complete]
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Voicemails

A lazy glance drifted out the large bay windows as he sat comfortably on the leather armchair, a steaming cup of oolong tea idling on the side table next to a stack of letter mail.

Outside, the sky was overcast but bright and glaring. It seemed like it would soon rain before making way for sunshine shortly after the clouds dissipate. He was not a meteorologist, but his keen sense of smell came in handy when predicting whether or not to bring an umbrella on certain outings. This spring season was trending to be a wet one. 

Golden gaze shifted to the wooden side table, clawed hand finally reaching out for the stack of mail. Shifting through, a pile marked for junk soon lay haphazardly to the side while another pile was started for bills and other notices.

Flipping to the envelope addressed from a telecom company, a pointed tip sliced along the edge for an opening. Pulling out the paper within, a smile graced his lips as he read the contents.

_Account Number: 175354490  
Account Holder(s): Mr. Sesshomaru Taisho & Mrs. Kagome Taisho  
Mobile Number(s): 555-532-7594, 555-416-8630  
Bill Date: March 21st, 2020  
  
_

_This statement confirms a payment has been withdrawn from your direct billing account in the amount of $114.59 for the billing cycle of February 20 th to March 20th. Enclosed are details of your monthly mobility charges._

Sesshomaru refolded the paper, stuffing it back into the envelope before adding it to the _bill_ pile. Finished with letter sorting, he pulled out his phone and checked his voicemail, scrolling through until he found the recorded message before bringing the device to his ear. After a few beeps, a familiar feminine voice wafted through the receiver, laced with excitement.

_“Hey Sessho! Hope I’m not bothering you at work! I’m still confused about the time difference here, you know me and math don’t mix. Anyway, just wanted to check-in to let you know I’ve landed a few minutes ago, heading off to pick up my luggage now. I gotta say, my boss did an amazing job hooking us up with the tickets for this conference here; the airport was packed with people all coming to this thing! [shuffling noises] Wait – what? Ok- Hey, sorry about that, looks like I have to go. I’ll talk to you soon, I love you!”_

Sliding his phone back into his pocket, he stood up and stretched, corners of his lips still lifted in amusement at his wife’s eager joy. Grabbing the cooled cup of tea, he strode into the kitchen to resume his morning routine before heading out for work.

-X-

The meeting was mundane and utterly purposeless, just like the last three that he had to sit through this week, and it was only Tuesday. It was one of those meetings where an email would have sufficed. 

Bored eyes shifted around the room to see the equally bored faces of the other executives at the large conference table. The analyst presenting was on slide 18 out of a 50-page deck, droning on monotonously about the company’s earnings per share, productivity ratio and ROE stats for their quarterly report.

Sesshomaru inwardly sighed. Couldn’t the guy read the room? Apparently the ability to be concise and articulate had not been an interview qualifier for hiring into the finance department.

Flicking his wrist, he peeked at his watch, noting it would be another half hour of this redundant blabber. Finding something to do to keep from falling asleep, he pulled out his phone, and opened up the messaging app. Scrolling through, he found the one with his wife’s name attached and began discreetly reading the message, phone hidden from view beneath the table.

_From: Kagome Taisho  
Message: Hey buttercup! Look where I am! Isn’t the view great? You can see all of NYC from here!  
Attachment : EmpireStateView . jpg_

Clicking open the image, he was graced with Kagome’s smiling face against a backdrop of the cityscape. She looked to be on some type of observatory deck, face angled slightly towards the setting sun as her wavy black hair glistened, taking on a glow of fiery reds and oranges. The wind had swept tendrils around, billowing outwardly as a dainty hand held back a few strands behind her ear. Her eyes were closed in the picture, and he briefly wished they weren’t so he could see just how her cerulean irises would have been affected in colour against the warm tones of the sky.

“- Mr. Taisho? Your thoughts on the proposal?”

Interrupted out of his distraction, his head snapped up to the questioning voice and surrounding sets of eyes. Shoving the phone back into his pocket, he addressed the room, briefly glancing at the chart projected on the wide screen.

“Revenues would have to increase by 6% CAGR and expenses reduced by 10% CAGR to meet the medium-term target while maintaining the productivity ratio proposed.” Sesshomaru paused, observing the agreeing nods of the executives and the nervous fidgeting of the analyst. “Even with the amortization schedule of the newly acquired capital assets to make the balance sheet work, we would still be taking a hit from a cashflow perspective that will jeopardize our liquidity risk.”

After a moment, another voice spoke up, this time coming from the Chief Financial Officer. “Thank you, Mr. Taisho. We will adjust our plan and come back with an updated proposal for next week.” The aged man then glared at his analyst, displeased, as the meeting was adjourned.

-X-

Strolling through the aisles, he grabbed what was needed from the produce and meat sections, settling for steak that evening. While heading up to the check-out lines, a display caught his attention causing him to pause at the boxes of colourful snacks. A fond memory jogged his mind then as he closed his eyes, letting the imagery play.

_He was seated at his usual position on the living room couch, newspaper opened to the business section when he felt a dip beside him. Attention lifting from the article, he took in the innocent face of his wife as she cuddled up beside him with a book in one hand and a pink rectangular box in the other._

_“Mind if I join you?” she asked with a grin._

_“How could I say no?” he returned playfully, lifting an arm to brace around her shoulders, pulling her petite form closer into his side._

_Leaning in comfortably against the warmth of his body, she opened her book to a marked page, setting it down on her lap before she ripped open the box, pulling out a thin pink-coated stick._

_Curious, Sesshomaru asked, “What is that?”_

_About to stick it in her mouth, her smile broadened as she jammed it into his, watching intently as he slowly took a bite out of the sweet treat. After seeing his expression go from intrigue to contentment, she knew he had liked it._

_“Strawberry Pocky!” she exclaimed delightfully._

Snapping out of his reverie, he decided to grab a few of the pink rectangular boxes before continuing towards the cash register.

-X-

After a mentally arduous work week, he was finally able to brush aside all thoughts of the office on his day off.

Sitting on a stone bench, the view of the park was mesmerizing from his vantage point. The sakura trees were at their peaks, blossoming in beautiful flushes of dusty pink. Not many people were out at this time of day yet. It was still too early for many to rise, which was exactly why he had chosen this time to visit. His tactic avoided the mass of tourists that came each year just to see the cherry blossoms. It would have been too hectic otherwise, and would have ruined the view.

Some time later, as the sun began to warm the atmosphere upon its rise, Sesshomaru fished out his phone and checked his voicemails. Within a few swift clicks, he once again brought the receiver to his ear and listened.

_“Hi love! Hope you’re taking it easy at work this week while I’m not there. I’ve missed you tons. Hope you’ve missed me too…”_

Her voice became timid, and he smirked to himself at her bashfulness.

Then her laughter sounded.

_“Haha, of course you’ve missed me, I know you do! Anyway, week one of the conference has been amazing! We’re getting lots of interests in the company over here, so this was definitely good exposure. Aside from that, New York is awesome! They have so many cute little one-of-a-kind restaurants here. I got to explore more of the city during my downtime yesterday, did a lot of walking and visited Central Park. I didn’t think it was that huge from the map, but once inside it really does feel like you’re out of the city, despite still being able to see the tall skyscrapers in the distance. Very different from the concrete jungle of the rest of Manhattan. Whoever did urban planning for that deserves a medal. You should see it here in person, it’s quite a juxtaposition.  
  
And guess what? They have a few cherry blossoms here too! For sure it’s imported, but it reminds me of home. Actually, I’ll send you a picture, it’s hard to describe in words. Oh, we should definitely take a trip here next year, you’ll love it! Well, I gotta run back to a meeting, hope you’re doing well, and I’ll see you soon!” _

Exiting the voicemail, he switched over to the messaging app and opened up the corresponding text with an attached image.

In this picture, she was standing under a walkway lined on either side with blooming pinks of the cherry blossom trees mentioned, face upturned with arms outstretched in pure delight. This time, he was able to see the blue of her eyes, wide and rounded in awe at her surrounding scenery, embracing the petals drifting lightly in the breeze.

She looked happy. Glancing up at the park he was seated at, also surrounded by sakura trees, he felt a warmth spread through his chest. Even worlds apart, she still felt as close as ever.

-X-

Sesshomaru was sitting at a small café near his office building, enjoying a casual lunch on the rooftop patio.

His meal was nearly done, and was now sipping on a blend of tea he’d never tried before. Whatever it was, he had ordered without much attention, and was pleased when the fragrance was surprisingly delightful. It held hints of lemongrass and citrus, reminding him of Kagome’s unique scent. It was a serendipitous discovery, and he would make note of coming back here to order this tea again. 

He watched as other patrons chatted lightly throughout their meals, the mix of flavours permeating the air in delicious combinations. Reminded of something, he reached for his phone that rested on the table.

A few taps later, he was listening to her light-hearted voice again. 

_“Hey Sessho! How has your work week been? Actually, no, don’t talk about work. That’s boring stuff. Tell me about stuff in between work. Like, what did you eat?_

He heard her giggle and ramble non-coherently before setting her thoughts straight again.

 _“I’m at this little café downtown and they have the most amazing brunch options! Watch out, our kitchen might be a disaster once I get back, I’ve been collecting recipes. Did you know they have all types of avocado toasts here? And like, not just avocado on it, they pile it on with a bunch of stuff! My favourite has been one with smoked salmon, a sunny-side up egg, onions and arugula. Quite a healthy combination if you ask me. Even though_ you _don’t need to watch your weight,_ I _do. No luck with demon metabolism here.”_ She laughed before continuing.

_“Well, I won’t keep you for long. This time zone thing really sucks though; it’s hard to catch you during waking hours. Don’t worry, just a few more days and we can talk as much as we want! I love you! Bye!”_

Taking in a deep breath, he looked to the horizon with the backdrop of Tokyo. Briefly, he wondered if Kagome’s views in New York were as peaceful as this, and if she had a preference on which view she liked more. Either way, he would uplift his entire life and move to New York with her, if that was to be her wish.

-X-

Soft jazz sounded through the house as he relaxed with a glass of wine in the living room. He was enjoying a track from Kagome’s playlist, leaning back into the couch as each note drifted in a languid caress. He could see why she loved her jazz so much; it truly was soul-reaching.

The specialty wine, made for youkais, had him feeling light – and dare he admit – slightly buzzed. Silvery-white hair was still damp from a shower; he opted to forgo a shirt as to not get it wet from his tresses, instead wearing only silk pyjama pants.

As the music bled from one song to another, his eyes drifted shut, recalling the seductive voice heard in an earlier voicemail.

_“Hey gorgeous,”_

She had greeted in a sultry tone, and he had to immediately excuse himself from the packed elevator before even reaching his floor, having accidentally checked the wrong voicemail thinking it was the one from his business partners.

That had been earlier, but now, he was in the comfort of his own home, and he allowed the voice to play through his mind without distraction.

_“Want to know what I’m doing right now?”_

She breathed sensually, and he could picture her lying on a hotel bed, ivory skin against snow white sheets.

_“I bet you do, big boy.”_

He could practically hear her smirk, like a siren calling upon Odysseus.

_“I’m wearing violet, in case you’re wondering…”_

He knew which lingerie set she was referring to; it had been his favourite on her. For some reason, the purplish blues brought out a puzzling luminescence, making her skin seemingly glow in ethereal beauty.

 _“Or maybe you’d prefer I’d be wearing nothing at all?”_ She chuckled lowly, _“That can also be arranged, very, very easily…”_

A sound of contentment rumbled through his chest. Yes… pull him into the crashing waves, let him hear her song.

 _“Oh Sesshomaru…”_ she moaned, breath becoming more shallow, more ragged. _“I am so, so wet for you…”_

Flashes of his siren danced through his head.

He imagined the quickened pulse of the vein in her neck, right at the spot where she liked to be kissed, and the way she would writhe in pleasure under feather-light touches.

He could see her delicate hands trailing down from her naked collar, dipping between the valley of perfectly rounded breasts, slowly gliding over a flatly toned stomach before trailing further down.

He pictured himself leaning over her, his larger body enveloping her small frame as her inky black hair fanned out in tousled array, mixing with the silver of his own lengthy strands reminiscent of Yin and Yang.

He swore he could feel her smoothness as his own hands grazed over her body, following where her hands had left a tempting trail. Cupping the swell of her soft breasts, hungry lips would brush over a taut peak, taking the stiffened point into his mouth tasting the sweetness of her skin. 

_“Tell me, my love, what do you want to do with me… to do to me?”_

Her throaty whisper drove him mad, knuckles clenching tightly, claws digging harshly into palms close to drawing blood.

 _“Do you want to be inside me?”_ she cooed before going an octave lower, _“because I definitely want you inside me…”_

He could hear a needy moan, syllables of his name tipping off the edge of her plump lips as he stole her breath away in a heated kiss. His tongue would lick and taste greedily, exploring her cavern and relishing in the feel of her mouth against his, achingly wanting to steal all words away and leave her completely speechless.

 _“I want to feel you… but it looks like I’ll just have to make do with my hands for now…”_ she teased.

He heard her release a heated breath, and knew just where her fingers had migrated to. Oh how he _so_ desperately wanted to be inside her at that very moment, but he was also pleased at the thought of her manicured fingers diving between her lower lips.

He envisioned her small hand cupped over the apex of her thighs, soaked wet in her delicious juices. She would start slowly, sliding in a single slick digit, in and out, testing her tightness. Another hitched breath, and another digit would follow.

And soon, he could see her panting, sweat-coated skin in a glimmering sheen as three of her graceful fingers slid in and out of her warmth, going deeper and harder with every quivering breath she took.

_“I can’t wait to have you all to myself, to have all of you. I want to taste you… do you want to taste me too?”_

The imagery continued of her pleasuring herself before he would grab her wrist, pulling away her hand as she looked at him questioningly. He would bring her fingers to his lips, licking them clean ever so slowly, relishing in the sweetly unique taste of her divine essence.

She would look at him with half-lidded eyes, lashes batting lasciviously before boldly pushing him off her with surprising force. She would press both hands upon his bare chest, palms splayed while easing him onto his back against the soft mattress.

Glowing amber would meet deep sapphire, both exuding lust and love. His little siren would plant kisses upon his striped cheeks, following along his defined jaw, further down his neck, his chest, his stomach. She would kiss lower and lower while crawling down his muscled body in heated caresses and butterfly touches, lingering at the dips near his hips – a favourite spot of hers.

Her pink tongue would dart out teasingly, beginning to lick a trail following the magenta strips along his obliques, pulling down the soft silk of his pants along the way with her blunt human teeth.

Her eyes would widen at the sight of her released prize, and she would gaze up at him through thick lashes as if asking – no, begging – for permission to touch.

His chin would incline with a knowing smirk, and she would take that as her approval.

Sesshomaru envisioned her pouty lips, licked wet and glossy as she lowered them over his erected length. He would watch, enraptured, as her tempting lips stretched around his girth, taking all of him in. Her head would bob, her tongue would swirl, and he would go crazy for her enthusiastic performance.

His claws would rake through her luscious hair, feeling like the softest of silks. He would firmly grip a handful of her locks at the base of her neck, pulling gently to guide her mouth along his pulsating member.

And she would love it, throat rumbling, sending the vibrations through his cock, driving him even wilder as eyes bleed red. 

_“I want you to fuck me… hard… oh you know how much I love your wild side, Sesshomaru….”_

Visions became more vivid, forming a screenplay of her looking at him with doll-like eyes while sucking him dry, trying to take in all of his length to the back of her throat. Her small hands would grab and massage, driving him over the edge in contorted bliss as he released a satisfied growl, appendage pulsating with each orgasmic rush.

His seed would spill heatedly into her unsuspecting mouth, filling her completely, his essence overflowing from the corners to drip down her chin. His hand would caress her cheek lovingly; brushing away her sweat-soaked strands as she greedily swallowed all that he gave.

She wouldn’t break eye-contact, and he would love her for it. And she would still keep her glassy gaze upon him as his cock pull away, her head following to lick him clean.

Not a drop to waste, she would communicate silently as she licked her lips. And he would agree, bringing his thumb to scoop up the drop trailing down her chin, before inserting into her mouth for her to lap and taste as he smiled down on her appreciatively.

Not a drop to waste.

_“I miss your cock inside me… stretching me… filling me….”_

He imagined himself flipping his vixen onto her back, eagerly spreading her legs as he settled between them while gazing upon her with predatory gleam. His girth would thicken, recharged in stamina and standing alert. His large hands would roam her heated body, setting aflame wherever he touched before bringing her knees up against her chest, revealing her wholly to him.

He would take his time in admiring this view of her, achingly ready, wantonly imploring.

She would beg, calling out his name to please her, to give her what her body so desperately desired. And he would oblige, returning the pleasure that she so graciously offered. But he would want to hear more of her, to hear her plead for her pleasure, for he was a bit selfish in his wants.

In the vision, his hand gripped the base of his cock while the other held her still, keeping her leg up to expose all to him. Teasingly, he would slide his tip against her slick entrance, enjoying the way she would buckle to try to take him in.

But he would continue teasing, pulling back, before entering slowly, inch by every inch. She would whine in impatience, and he would smirk, amused at how he could make her feel this way with such passionate need.

His tip would slide back out, and she would whine again. But he’s not a complete devil.

She would cry _please_ , and he would finally relent, thrusting forcefully deep into her, shielding his entire length inside her tight wet passage. It would take her by welcomed surprise, and he would forever have the image of her beautifully shocked face engrained in memory, filed away will all the rest.

_“Hmm… you feel so good… I want you harder…”_

Her voice was raspy with want, and he could clearly hear her pleasuring herself, imagining it was him inside her instead of her talented fingers.

Sesshomaru’s vision flashed back to the lustful tryst, seeing himself pounding deeply into her malleable form, shaking beneath his own. She was so small, and he would do anything to protect her, to shield her from any foe.

Her moans would grow louder, her speech more jumbled, not even able to say his name completely.

_“Oh-ahh- I’m going to come…”_

His pace would quicken while bending down to kiss her neck, suckling and nipping along her exposed throat. Oh he loved how she would bare her neck to him, offering herself up in so many ways that spoke to his beast.

_“Sess-Se- Sessho- ma –ru!”_

Her walls would begin clenching tightly, nails scratching down his broad back in her need for release. She would be close, and he would bring her over the edge.

Feeling her upon the precipice, ready to fall, he would give a final jarring thrust, elongated fangs sinking deep into the pulse of her neck, right over their permanent mating mark.

She was his mate. Forever and always.

Her head would snap back, body arching into his as she tipped over the edge in orgasmic bliss, bringing him along with her as his seeds pulsed inside her, filling her, completing her.

Her body would clench onto him, milking him and basking in the intense orgasm wrought by her demon lover, made evermore intense by the faint streak of pain caused by his lovebite, only to be quickly replaced with a warming pleasure.

He would collapse on top of her, spent, and she would whisper;

_“I love you, Sesshomaru.”_

-X-

Sesshomaru checked his calendar, and marked off the days. There were some errands to run, and at that moment he was driving around to complete each task.

Idly waiting in traffic, he connected his phone to the car’s speaker and checked his voicemails. Selecting the one he wanted to hear, the volume was turned up with a flick of the dial.

_“Hey buttercup! Just calling in to let you know my flight would be leaving tonight and will land tomorrow, I think the date would still be April 5 th when it lands. I’ve sent you the flight details so you’ll know when to meet me – you know I’m bad with figuring out time zones! _

_I hope you didn’t go crazy with boredom without me, and didn’t drown yourself with work either. You know I always tell you to enjoy life outside of work more. Take the time to smell the roses!_

_Well, I can’t wait to see you, this trip has been wonderful, but two weeks is too long to be without you. I’ve missed you so much, but I’ll be home soon, and we can definitely make up for the time apart, regardless of jetlag! Anyway, see you soon, I love you lots!”_

When the voicemail ended, a pleasing smile spread though him, and he could feel a sense of calm washing over at the sound of her enchanting voice.

Rush-hour traffic didn’t even bother him anymore.

-X-

He awoke with a start, panting heavily in sweat-soaked sheets as the world spun into focus once more. Reaching over, he felt the emptiness of the spot beside him where she would normally sleep, the coolness of the pillow like ice to his heated skin. Glancing at the clock, he realized it was still too early, and there were many more hours before his alarm would go off.

Today would be the day, and he forced himself to relax. Throat feeling dry all of a sudden, he pulled himself out of bed and made his way down to the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of soothing cold water.

-X-

Sesshomaru stood at the base of the long set of stairs, looking immaculate as ever, sleek silver hair contrasting nicely against the dark of his suit.

It was a beautiful day with perfect weather, sun dappling through the trees creating splattered patterns on the concrete below. He took his time going up the steps, ears tuned to the sound of the wind as it breezed lazily through the swaying trees. It was funny, how before he would never care for these subtleties. But now, time was taken to appreciate bits and pieces of bliss nature had to offer.

Once at the top, long strides led him to the humble-looking house, knocking gently upon his approach. When the door opened, a warm smile greeted him.

“Hello Sesshomaru, please come in!” came the cheerful voice.

Stepping inside, he returned the greeting. “Hello, Mrs. Higurashi.”

Upon closer inspection, the woman’s smile didn’t quite reach her eyes as she looked to the bouquet of flowers in his hand. “Those are beautiful, Kagome would love it.”

“Roses are her favourite,” he responded softly.

She held her thin smile, and ushered him in towards the kitchen. “I’ll make us some tea,” she offered while already reaching for the kettle. “Any preferences? We have Jasmine, Ooolong, Green Tea, and Mint.”

“Oolong, please.”

The tea was made, both enjoying their hot beverage as they sat in companionable silence. By the time his second cup was depleted, Mrs. Higurashi decided to speak, knowing full well what had been running through his mind.

“Go on ahead, I will catch up afterwards with Souta and Jii-chan.”

Nodding his thanks, Sesshomaru stood and made way over to the door. Once outside, he followed the winding path along the shrine grounds towards a private area near the back of the house. A stone foundation was set there, surrounded by towering trees and small garden plots where colourful flowers bloomed.

He climbed the short three steps of the raised stone platform before kneeling down at the center, setting down and arranging the bouquet that he brought to his liking.

“These are for you,” he said with a wistful smile, “You always liked pink.”

A sturdy hand reached out to rest atop the cool grey stone, eyes closing as he began tracing the engraved kanji down the front with careful fingertips, once again familiarizing with the written passage that forever broke his heart.

.

**_Kagome Higurashi Taisho_ **

_Beloved Daughter, Cherished Wife, Worshipped Mate_

_May 17 th, 1990 – April 5th, 2017_

-X-

**THE END**

**Author’s Note:**

Well, that’s it! My first smut/lemon (gosh, I’m old enough to remember it being called a lemon), and my second completed fic ever! Granted, it’s only a one-shot, but I’m still proud of the progress.

 **Hints for anyone still confused:**  
\- Look at the dates  
\- Odysseus and the Sirens (Greek Myth)

If you liked this story, please leave a review! I love reviews, and I love you for reviewing. Even if you don’t, I love you for reading! Hope you enjoyed reading this a much as I did writing it :D


End file.
